


Alpha; The Beginning

by zorinagirl



Series: Compilation of solo's from Twitter RP accounts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aiden and Ethan Forced to Be Evil, Brotherly Angst, Flashbacks, Nightmares, Their Old Pack Were All Assholes, sorta...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorinagirl/pseuds/zorinagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My eyes flash open, locking on Ethan as he sits at the side of my bed, shaking me awake.<br/>"What the hell?! What happened?"<br/>My eyes search the room, taking in everything as I left it.<br/>No blood. No dying brother.<br/>"You were having a nightmare. I could hear you growling from my room. What was it about?"<br/>My eyes pin to his.<br/>"What? Nothing. I don't remember.."<br/>Lies. All lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha; The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while ago as a solo on an RP account on Twitter, therefore, its written in first person from Aiden's perspective. It kind of explains how I see the Twins becoming part of the Alpha pack.
> 
> This work has not been beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

_Flesh ripping._

_Bones breaking._

_Blood soaking my skin._

_That is all I am aware of._

_Nothing more._

_There is a struggle._

_I'm holding someone._

_I don't know if I want to kill them or help them._

_Flashes and bright lights everywhere._

_Growling. I hear lots of growling._

_I'm fighting him now._

_I know its a male._

_I can smell the fear._

_Its everywhere._

_One slash across his chest._

_A second one._

_Blood dripping._

_'Just do it, Aiden. Kill him.'_

_The words drift to my ears and I bare my teeth._

_'DO IT!'_

_Another slash, claws digging deep this time._

_'That's it, Aiden.'_

_I throw him to the ground, pinning his limp body._

_'Aiden..'_

_One last slash on his chest, blood oozing into a puddle._

_'Aiden!'_

_The final blow._

_One slash across the neck._

_My eyes glance up, seeing my opponent for the first time._

_Eyes widen, fear crippling me._

_No..._

_Ethan._

_'Aiden!'_

_His lips barely move but I can hear him loud and clear._

_No, it can't be._

_I wouldn't.._

_'Aiden, dammit, wake up!'_

 

My eyes flash open, locking on Ethan as he sits at the side of my bed, shaking me awake.

"What the hell?! What happened?"

My eyes search the room, taking in everything as I left it.

No blood. No dying brother.

_"You were having a nightmare. I could hear you growling from my room. What was it about?"_

My eyes pin to his.

"What? Nothing. I don't remember.."

Lies. All lies.

_"Oh. You sure-"_

My eyes narrow slightly and he stops, knowing how much I hate when he questions me. I push him out of my way and get up. Sweat is dripping down my body and I take a deep breath as I start to pace the room, the dream still right there, haunting me.

_"Aiden..."_

"Don't, Ethan. I'm fine."

_"You don't look fine. You look like shit."_

I stop pacing to glare at my brother.

"Gee, thanks.."

_"Tell me, Aiden."_

"No."

Ethan was starting to get just as annoyed as me now. That was unusual.. I watch with a curious look as he sits on my bed.

"What? You heard something, didn't you?"

_"Yeah... You kept mumbling about Deucalion and how it was your fault."_

What? I don't remember that..

_"You really think that, Aiden? Cause it wasn't_ - _"_

"Stop! Just stop, Ethan. We both know that's a lie."

Just like everything else. Just lies.

I turn away from Ethan and run my hands through my hair in frustration, my thoughts shifting back in time. They came at random, changing. Always changing so much. I can hear my mother's voice, faint yet crystal clear, her bright eyes sparkling in the light.

_"Take care of him. Always take care of your brother, Aiden. No matter what. Don't let anyone hurt him."_

"I will. No one will touch him. I promise."

Her face fades, my memory already losing details of her.

Again it shifts. Another face takes the place of hers. This one I don't like.

_"You know what I don't like about you, mutt? You never learn."_

"Neither do you. I said to leave my brother alone."

I hear a chuckle. I see his fist come right at my face, but I don't move.

Better me than Ethan.

Bones crack.

Pain shoots through my jaw.

Fuck, that hurt.

That's what happens when a werewolf twice your size knocks you down. I was use to it by now.

Another switch. Another face. Deucalion.

_"You want to change it, boy? I can give you a better life, one you'll be proud of. One where_ you _are strong. You want that, don't you?"_

"Yes. Yes, I want that. More than you know."

_"Oh, trust me, Aiden. I know. Just a few simple steps and you'll be stronger than them all."_

I'm in an abandoned building now. Blood covers my hands. My eyes shine bright red in the dark. To match the blood, I think to myself. Ethan walks up beside me, his voice low and almost afraid.

_"What have we done, Aiden?"_

I don't look back at him. I know what I'll see. The same red eyes, tinged in guilt. Mine don't have that. They're just red.

Blood red.

"We did what we had to. We'll never be afraid again."

Never, right?

Wrong.

The last conversation Deucalion and I had flashes through my memory.

"You promised us a better life. You said we'd be free!"

_"No. I said you'd be strong. I never said you'd be free."_

Lies. Everything was lies.

Ethan's hand rests on my shoulder and I'm brought back to the present, past regrets filed away where they belong.

_"Its not your fault.."_

My eyes meet his, guilt now edging both sets. 'Yes, it is! I was supposed to protect you!' I want to scream this to him, but I can't.

"Go back to sleep, Ethan. I'm fine."

_"Aid-"_

"Go. Its a big day tomorrow."

_"Yeah, first day at a new school. Just perfect."_

I smile for him. Its what he needs.

"Oh, come on. Who knows, maybe this Danny guy won't be too bad."

_"Sure, sure. Just my luck if we have to kill him."_

Yeah. How ironic would that be.. I give Ethan a pat on the shoulder and then shove him out the door.

"Go. I don't need you hovering."

_"Oh whatever. You always need me to clean up after your messes."_

More than you know, bro..

"Keep telling yourself that."

I roll my eyes and

Ethan turns and walks to his room just as I shut my door. Laying back down on my bed, I stare up at the ceiling and sigh, shaking my head.

"This is gonna get ugly..."


End file.
